Desert Wolf (Series)
Desert Wolf (砂漠ウルフ/Sabaku Urufu) is one of DealwithitDewott's classics made in January 8th, 2013. Desert Wolf 1 James the Desert Wolf lives in a desert. He suddenly sees iguanas arrive and take over his land. He eventually fights for his land back and marches towards the Iguana Castle. LINK http://www.sploder.com/games/members/dealwithitdewott/play/desert-wolf/ Desert Wolf 2 Revenge of the Iguana King It takes place 10 months after the original Desert Wolf. After James killed the iguanas you'd think they'd be gone but they have returned as zombies! This game is different from the original game because it features a new gameplay mechanic where James can use his bazooka to transform into a turret or a robot. LINK http://www.sploder.com/games/members/dealwithitdewott/play/desert-wolf-2-king-iguanas-revenge-2/ Desert Wolf 3 The Vengence Desert Wolf 3 is the second sequel in the saga featuring brand new graphics for Desert Wolf and two new companions for him. A shapler and a blockler. The iguanas were done for until some of the secret underground iguana eggs hatched and they grew up over the time of Desert Wolf 2. They plan to resurrect their parents and let them kill Desert Wolf but in order to do that they need to mine for the stones but they had a problem. There weren't enough iguanas! Then they found a species called the shaplers. They enslaved them but one escaped and told james the news and he went to save them. DEMO LINK http://www.sploder.com/games/members/dealwithitdewott/play/desert-wolf-3-demo-e3/ WORLD 1:http://www.sploder.com/games/members/dealwithitdewott/play/desert-wolf-3-world-1/ Cameos WORLD 1 *Alex (Skyward (series)) WORLD 2 *Petit (Petit's Adventure) *Kit-Kat (on wanted poster) (Kit-Kat the Warrior) *Jam (on wanted poster) (Stick-Jam) WORLD 3 *Jam (on wanted poster) (Stick-Jam) *Orange Fox (Water Sea Wars) WORLD 4 *Puffie (Tigzon) Characters Desert Wolf (James Sandsoul) He is a hard working, impatient, brave wolf who lives in a desert and protects it from the Iguanas Jannet Landly the Wolf She is a wolf female living in the desert and has a crush on James Sandsoul. She is very shy at times. Iguaba (King Iguana) He is the cruel, heartless leader of the iguana army who hates anything that's not an iguana and love expanding land. Orbler the Shapler He is one of James' allies and can form a protective ball around him and he can make himself super bouncy. Rectangler the blockler He is another one of James' allies who can act as a platform that James can ride on. Cy-Fox He is James' sidekick who is a cy-borg fox that is still learning how to use his powers but he has a very clownish attitude (He keeps on messing around). X-0-K He is the king of the X-0s and is an alien overlord. Snazara The are peace loving creatures that lived in the desert. James has one. Hogs They are a poor race that steals from James and the iguanas and they only appear in the comic and Desert Wolf Color team. Blig Blobba He is the boss of Desert Wolf 3 World 2 and is a little iguana surrounded in a protective green blob. Snowy He is a Snow Lepard that will be in a possible Desert Wolf the Movie and has Fennekin inspired ears. Owen Harvey He is a sea otter that is planned to be playable in Desert Wolf 3 World 5. Enemies Iguana Flying Iguana Giant Iguana Mecha Noob Cyber-Iguana X-0 Minion X-0 Soldier X-0 Beast X-0-S (X-0-K's stongest soldier) Cy-Fox This is a future Desert Wolf spinnoff game starring his soon to become sidekick-rival Cy-Fox. Not much is known about it other than Cy-Fox's backstory. Cy-Fox's backstory He was an ordinary Fox named Zen who went to Creatura high-school but one day the state of Creatura got attacked by X-0s which are robot aliens and the high-school got destroyed along with half of the state but scientists found Zen and he barely survived and was slowly dieing so the only way for them to save them was to bring him back as a cy-borg and when it was finished he was officialy renamed Cy-Fox and he swore to kill the X-0s. James' backstory James was living in the state of Creatura until he was kicked out because he had a secret bazooka and weapons were banned in the state (until the X-0 attack). The only reason why he had one was because of self defense in case he get's robbed. He then moved far into the deserts. Stealth Desert Wolf This is a power up where Desert Wolf is more sneaky and can climb walls but due to this he can't shoot his bazooka to stay hidden. Mushroom Desert Wolf This is a power up found in Desert Wolf 3 WORLD 2 and it allows James to be bouncy. Vortex Desert Wolf/James It has been recenetly announced that Desert Wolf will have a new form called Vortex Desert Wolf. He will be activated in the final battle. James Lost in Limbo This game is an upcoming Desert Wolf game where it shows what happens if Desert Wolf dies and explains how he is able to turn into Vortex Desert Wolf. It will include many cameos of characters from other series. Shadows of the Apocolypse Movie He is in this movie but not much is known about it. Possible Upcoming Games Desert Wolf Color Team This possible idea is based off of Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland where Desert Wolf has been Color Rayed by the Hogs (new secondary antaganists) and now he has been cloned and all of his clones are multi-colored and represents his different emotions. WUT!.png|In this screenshot you see Cy-Fox get attacked by a Iguana hoard. 13894571719675.gif|James 13894571719675 (1).gif|His sprite in the games. 139001225694253.gif|Zen 139001646495264.gif|Jannet 139001646495264 (1).gif|Iguana 13900556572304.gif|Snowy Category:Sploder games